It is known to prepackage frozen confections with sundae toppings in jacketed ice cream cones. For example, a paper jacket containing an unfilled ice cream cone and being dimensioned to extend beyond the top edge of the ice cream cone for receiving a greater amount of frozen dessert and sundae topping or the like than can be placed in the cone alone is filled with such frozen dessert and/or toppings in a filling machine and a simple lid or other closure is placed thereon. The entire combination is then prefrozen before shipping to a point of purchase.
Therefore, while such a combination of jacketed cone and frozen dessert has become quite popular, there has heretofore been no similar packaging for a custom-mixed frozen dessert which could be assembled at a point of purchase by a vendor. Furthermore, for products such as soft ice cream or, as known in the trade, soft-serve products, there has been no jacketed cone packaging or serving kit available to compete with the prefrozen jacketed cone products.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel kit for vendors for assembling and serving frozen confections.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel frozen dessert package.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel package for a frozen confection comprising soft ice cream liquid and semiliquid toppings and the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel jacket for unfilled ice cream cones which is suitable for initial consumption of a frozen dessert placed therein by conventional utensils and subsequent consumption of the remainder of that dessert by means of directly consuming the ice cream cone and its contents.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following Specification and Drawings which relate to a preferred embodiment of the invention.